1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a conduit cover for protecting hoses, wires, cables and the like that run along a portion of a bicycle frame. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conduit cover that attaches to a straight portion of a bicycle frame to protect hoses, wires, cables and the like.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
Recently, it has become very popular to ride bicycles off road. This presents a special problem in that sometimes hoses and/or wires at the bicycle can be caught in a branch such that the hose or wire becomes damaged. In particular, ordinary bicycle guides do not protect the hose or wire becoming damaged. Thus, the wires and hoses are sometimes located in the bicycle frame. However, this can increase the cost of the bicycle because the increased labor to install the wires and hoses inside the frame tubes.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need for an improved conduit cover for protecting hoses, wires, cables and the like that run along a portion of a bicycle frame. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.